


Acceptance

by Thinker109



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Accepting him for who he is,Accepting his hand in marriage.
Relationships: Charlene Doofenshmirtz/Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Acceptance

His eyes were always empty. Void of any emotion. 

He was a freshman, just like you. He lived in the room next to yours, always loud. Clanking and the constant droning of his voice carried down the hallways. 

He was always looking down, looking away. You don’t remember if he’d ever met the eyes of anyone but you. He was surprisingly silent when not alone, the weight of unspoken words and trapped thoughts keeping everyone away from his somber aura.

You don’t remember why his teachers hated him so much. Once, you’d passed a lecture hall and heard a professor sternly telling him down. He was a good student, you knew. Apparently he had the highest grades of anyone in his physics and biology 101 classes. 

He was strange. Sometimes if you were up in the middle of the night and you passed by his room, you would hear him working throughout odd hours of the night. Rarely, you would see him standing stock-still in front of the door, unblinking, not even flinching when you’d tried to wave a hand in front of his face. It kind of freaked you out.

The only time he smiled, truly, was when he spoke to you. It felt nice, being the only person he talked to, feeling special. 

One time he’d invited you over to ‘hang out’. He said it with a blush and a sad smile, already expecting you to refuse, and you loved the way his eyes lit up when you’d accepted. 

And so it went, until he changed colleges and started attending an “evil science” university. 

You dated for years, listening to him describe his life and science and math, and, it seemed, everything that caught his attention. 

One day, with a dramatic flourish, as he did everything, of course, he took your hand with his, dropped down onto one knee, and asked.

“Charlene, would you marry me?”


End file.
